1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which subjects image data to a plurality of correction processing operations.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2002-135610, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus which diminishes variations in color in a plane through use of an n-dimensional DLUT (Direct Lookup Table).
In JP-A-2002-152543, there is disclosed a color-conversion-coefficient generation apparatus which generates a multi-dimensional lookup table and a one-dimensional lookup table for realizing more faithful color reproduction.
In JP-T-5-502781 (the publication number of the corresponding international patent application is: W092/06557), there is disclosed an image processing system which generates, from a plurality of conversion definitions, a composite conversion definition including sample input and output values obtained after conversion of a composite image, which corresponds to conversion of a plurality of types of images.